


Lost and Found

by MuseOfTheNight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Clint Is a Good Bro, Eventual Smut, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheNight/pseuds/MuseOfTheNight
Summary: An AU in which the party at the Avengers Tower ended a little bit differently, with a surprise visitor crashing in and changing the course of Steve's life- Summaries aren't my strongest suit ;p





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon re-write of Avengers Age of Ultron and there will be time skips, but if you watched the movie it should be pretty easy to follow. This is my first work for this fandom and my second published work ever, so please have that in mind :) English isn't my first language and this work has no beta, so feel free to warn me if you spot any mistakes ^.^ I don't own any Marvel characters and make no profit out of it - I'm just here for the fun :p  
> I hope you enjoy :D

- The handler is imprinted, right? - Tony suggested - Like a security code. “Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints” is, I think, the literal translation?

\- That's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one – Thor stood to his feet and grabbed the hammer, lifting it effortlessly and flipping it in the air – You're all not worthy.

There's a chorus of disagreement from the other occupants of the room. Tony, Clint, Rhodey, Maria, Bruce, Natasha, Dr. Cho and Steve all laughed at the jesting.

The lightness of the moment was broken when the room went dark suddenly, every light turning off at the same time.

\- Stark – Steve said sternly to Tony.

\- Everybody calms down and stay still – Tony said – Power will be back in twenty seconds, tops.

The layer of darkness made the Avengers uneasy except by one. There was a loud  _thump_ and Thor laughed.

\- Now it's a party –  the Asgardian announced.

\- Thor, what's it? - Steve clenched and unclenched his fists, uncomfortable.

\- There's someone here – Thor said joyfully.

Just like that, Steve became very aware that there was, indeed,  _someone_ coming closer to him, approaching him from behind. He tensed up and got ready to receive a blow that never came.

\- I think you lost something, Captain.

The tension in the room was thickening, but in that moment all Steve could feel was relief; that voice, no matter what, always made him feel home.

Steve blinked as the lights came back in full force, illuminating the faces of his fellows Avengers, who were all turning to him with defensive postures, ready to fight.

\- Hold your fire! - Steve shouted before Maria and Natasha could pull their triggers. They didn't fire, but didn't let go of their guns either. He guessed that was the best he would get, so he turned around to find Bucky standing behind him, Steve's shield in hand.

Steve froze for a moment, just taking in his best friend's figure – and it was Bucky, not the Winter Soldier, Steve was certain of that. Bucky had a baseball cap and curtains of long, dark hair hiding his face, but Steve could swear that his blue-gray eyes were filled with longing.

Bucky stretched out his hand slowly, carefully, so Steve could take the shield back. The shield that Steve dropped in the helicarrier, that Steve  believed to be in the depths of the Potomac.

But it wasn't. Because Bucky had dived in and rescued it, for Steve.

Steve's heart skipped a beat in his chest and he slapped the shield away, wrapping his arms around Bucky.

\- That's all I needed – Natasha said sarcastically, lowering her gun – Two grandpas weeping by the end of the party.

\- I'm sorry, who's this one? - Tony pointed to where Steve was squeezing the life out of Bucky.

\- It's Steve's BFF – Natasha informed the team – Long story short, Steve's not the only one who spent a while in the freezer.

\-  Buck – Steve yelled/whispered in joy – You're back!

\- You fought aliens! - Bucky yelled/whispered in a reproachful manner – I'm gonna _kill_ you.

\- I'm fine – Steve finally pulled back to look at Bucky. The brunette's face was blank, but Steve couldn't stop beaming at him – Besides, that's just the last item on the list.

\- Is that so? - Bucky lifted an eyebrow, voice flat.

\- Yeah, before that, I had to sink the Red Skull's plane in the ocean to keep it from destroying some coast cities – Steve told him, so relieved that Bucky was back he couldn't help but babble.

\- Is that so? - Bucky narrowed his eyes, a bit of anger seeping into his tone.

\- And in the army, well, it was a fake grenade, but I did jump over it…

\-  _Goddamit Steve! -_ Bucky lost  all his cool and screamed –  _I can't leave you alone for ten seconds! Ten seconds, and you jump in grenades and sink planes and fight aliens! Your damn punk, I so wanna kill y_ _ou_ _right now-I think I'm having a stroke-Gonna fucking kill me-Stop smiling you moron-God I can_ _'t_ _even…! -_ Bucky let out a frustrated sound  and grabbed his cap, throwing it away just to let out some steam.

\- Hey Buck, remember how you thought that flying car was awesome? - Steve turned and pointed to Tony – Did you  _Tony_ can fly? He's got an armor…

\- Don't you change the subject! - Bucky  growled – I'm pissed at you!

\- But Buck – Steve beckoned Bucky to come closer to Tony –  _Flying man!_

_-_ You're the worst – Bucky mumbled half-heartily – Don't know why we're friends.

A loud screeching noise cut through the air, making everyone cover their ears. Almost everyone. Bucky jumped forward to cover Steve's as Steve posted himself in front of Bucky, as if to protect him at his own expense. Natasha rolled her eyes as the others turned to face where the sound was coming from.

\-  _Just get a room, the two of you –_ she said in russian.

\- What she said? - Steve whispered to Bucky as the brunette lowered his hands.

\- Uh, nothing – Bucky whispered back.

\- Worthy… - one of Tony's Iron Legion armors entered the room, damaged by the distaste of Sokovia's population – No… How could you be worthy? You're all killers.

\-  Stark – Steve remained still, even though he could feel Bucky tensing up behind him.

\- JARVIS – Tony took a device from his pocket and typed on it.

\- I'm sorry, I was asleep – the armor staggered – Or was it a dream?

\- Rebook a Legionary OS, we got a buggy suit – Tony instructed, but nothing happened.

\- There was a terrible noise and I was tangled in… in…  _strings_ – the defective armor continued, shaking its limbs and the cables still attached to them –  I h ad to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.

\- You killed someone? - Steve asked. Bucky slid slightly to the right, removing the glove that covered his metal hand.

\- Wouldn't have been my first call – the armor lowered its head for a moment, as if  feeling  guilty, before it looked back at them again – But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.

\- Who sent you? - Thor asked, Mjölnir still resting in the table where he dropped it.

\- “I see a suit of armor around the world” - Tony's voice came out of the armor, like a playback. Tony's eyes widened.

\- Ultron! – Bruce looked at Tony, shocked.

\- In the flesh – the armor perked up  but then looked down at its ruined arms and mess of cables – Or no, not yet. Not in this…  chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on mission.

The Avengers tensed up, getting ready to fight. Steve glanced to his shield, where it landed just a few feet away.

\- What mission? - Natasha asked.

\- Peace in our time – Ultron said.

Steve went to his shield just as the bots of the Iron Legion broke through the walls, attacking them. Bucky, fast as a lightening, grabbed Mjölnir's handler and tossed it straight into Ultron's head.

Thor's jaw fell slack for a moment, but then he focused back on the battle ahead. Steve had just taken down a  bot when Bucky pulled him down, straight through the glass panel that isolated Tony's workshop.

\- Bucky, what are you doing?! - Steve screamed as one of the robots passed by them, stole Loki's scepter and flew away.

- There are  _fucking robots_ attacking! - Bucky screamed back at the top of his lungs –  _It's dangerous! We need to get out of here!_

\- Bucky! - Steve freed his wrist from Bucky's death grip – They need help. They're my friends. I have to go back there.

Steve saw that Bucky wanted nothing more than get the hell out, but the brunette sighed, and Steve knew he had got his old war buddy back.

\- Don't need to give me th ose puppy dog eyes – Bucky grumbled – I'm always right behind you.

 

***

 

\- I'm sorry, Mr. Stark – Laura stopped about a three feet away from where Tony and Steve where having an argument and interrupt ed them – Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought you might…

\- Yeah, I'll give her a look – Tony nodded and headed towards the barn, pausing to turn to Steve – Don't take from my pile – said Tony, pointing towards the much smaller pile of chopped wood.

Steve watched him leave and sighed, turning towards where Bucky sat in a picnic desk, checking out his guns.

\- He's kinda right – Bucky  stated, looking at Steve – End the fight would've been nice.

\- Not like this – Steve insisted – Not at the cost of innocent lives.

Bucky tightened his lips and nodded once. Since the Winter Soldier had been pushed down to the recesses of his mind, Bucky was constantly fighting to reconcile the two Steves in his mind. There was skinny, small, sickly but determined Steve, that gave Bucky more headaches he could count but loved nonetheless. And there was Captain-America-Steve, who was not just a whole inch taller than he was, but a shitload more stronger and more merciless somehow. This new Steve wasn't so much a mystery to Bucky, but was somewhat more intimidating.

\- This place is nice – Steve said conversationally, and Bucky snorted. After Bucky's fret in the Avengers tower, the mission had demanded the whole team to remain together,  leaving no time for them to catch up. They still knew their way around a fight together, but the silence was becoming more awkward by the hour.

\- For a country mouse perhaps – Bucky gave him a once over – I go way for what, seventy years, and you're betraying Brooklyn already?

Steve chuckled lightly, some of the tension easing out.

\- No, town mouse to the end – Steve smile faded – But it's peaceful here, you know? I don't think I ever been somewhere this quiet.

Bucky nodded absentmindedly. He honestly didn't care about the silence. He cared that this was the first time he was alone with Steve since the fight in the helicarrier, and the guilt was a dead weight over his shoulders.

\- I'm sorry – Bucky whispered, keeping his eyes on he machine gun he had in his hands.

\- What for? - Steve asked, surprised.

\- The helicarrier – Bucky glanced sideways and saw Steve's expression fall – I… I was going to kill you, Stevie.

\- But you didn't – Steve clapped him on the left shoulder, ignoring completely it was made of metal now, no longer human flesh and bone – I kn ew you would come back, Buck.

\- Speaking of which – Bucky said once the lump on his throat had gone way – Where are you going when Ultron is gone?

\- Where are  _we_ going, you mean – Steve said, that stern expression on his face he only had when talking about America's enemies and Bucky's well-being – I just got you back. Not gonna let you out of my sight for a while.

Bucky had full conscience that the smile on his face could be considered an idiotic one, but he didn't give a shit.

\- I discovered my bank account has been gathering interest since the forties – Steve grinned – I think there's enough there to afford a place in Brooklyn.

\- Five dollars a bagel – Bucky said grimly – With five dollars, we could pay our  water bill back in the day.

\-  Sounds neat – Natasha had approached without them noticing her – Did you have a well in basement where you picked the water in a bucket?

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but Steve dismissed the jab.

\- Dinner's ready – Natasha informed them – Oh, and we have a visitor.

Bucky waited, but Natasha simply started to walk back to the house. Steve gave Bucky a look that said “ _that's Mysterious Nat for you”_ and they both followed her back inside.

\-  _When are you going to propose to him? -_ Natasha asked out of the blue, in russian, when they were halfway to Clint's front porch.

Bucky blushed hard, glancing to Steve. The blonde frowned, confused.

\-  _I don't know what you're talking about –_ Bucky responded in the same language.

\- What are you two gossiping about? - Steve's eyes went back and forward between the brunette and the redhead.

\- Bucky was telling me  what an excellent rider you are – Natasha lied without bating an eye,  smirking at Bucky's flushed face.

\-  What, the bike? - Steve smiled lightly – That's nothing. One time, we got isolated from our battalion by these Stormtroopers in this facility in the countryside. They had this stable full of stallions. The only horses I ever had come closer to were the one s NYC police used. But Buck y knew exactly what to do. He got us out of there and back  to camp just as a searching party was leaving to look for us.

\- I imagine how hard Bucky rode – Natasha  turned to face them as they reached the front door, face unreadable, but Bucky saw the mischief in her eyes – To get your guys to come in right in time.

Bucky almost melt of embarrassment right then and there, but Steve only smiled lightly, clueless of Nat's real meaning.

- Steve, you're real sweet, did you know that? - Natasha chuckled.

Steve frowned, a bit confused, but then they entered Clint's kitchen and Bucky immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

\- I hope you're not planning to use that on me again, Mr. Barnes – Fury said, pointing at the machine gun that Bucky carried.

\- I thought you were dead – Bucky blurted out.

\- I thought that about you as well, for as long as I was director of SHIELD – Fury said  from his place in the kitchen counter, making himself a sandwich – I suppose now we're even.

Bucky gazed at Fury's eye for a moment then glanced at Steve. The blond gave him a happy puppy smile, hope shining in his eyes, and Bucky just couldn't resist it.

\- Yeah – Bucky agreed – We're even.

 

 

 

***

 

 

\- So – Clint said  as he and Bucky geared up for the upcoming battle against Ultron in Sokovia – The Wonder Wheel is still standing.

Bucky looked up from his knives.

\- Sorry?

\- The Wonder Wheel – Clint smirked – In Coney Island. It's still there. I'm sure Steve would love go there with you. It's kinda cliche, but you're old-fashioned guys, so…

Bucky sighed. At least Clint didn't call him old outright.

\- What did Natasha tell you?

\- Tell me? Nat doesn't always tell me when our teammates are eye-fucking in plain sight – Clint complained – I'm a super spy myself.

\- Of course you are – Bucky mumbled; then louder, to Clint – Forget about it, okay?

\- 'Cause he doesn't know? - Clint shook his head – Come on, man. We're going to battle. There won't be a better moment. At least  _one_ of you idiots gotta do something.

\- It  _is_ 'cause we're going to battle... – Bucky started to explain his perfect reasoning when Clint's last sentence hit him like a brick in the face – Wait a minute, what do you mean  _“_ one of you”?

 

 

***

 

\-  What's the drill? - Natasha asked as she joined the rest of the team.

\- This is the drill – Tony pointed to the Vibranium core they had gathered around – If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.

Bucky looked at the herd of robots  still left and felt uneasy . There were many of them, and even though the Avengers were a mighty force, it was impossible to ignore the apprehension that came from just seeing those armors.

In that moment, staring at the mechanic army that gathered to attack, Bucky realized that Clint was right. One of them had to do something.

\- Steve – Bucky called, focusing on his friend only – I gotta tell you something.

\- Christ sake, Barnes, couldn't you have done that, like, before we got here? - Nat complained with a long suffered sigh, but Bucky ignored her.

\- What is it, Buck? - Steve dedicated Bucky his whole attention, also ignoring his teammates.

\- Tony, is there a chance th is suit of yours makes popcorn? - Clint j ested .

\- What's this? We are possibly going to die, what the hell… - Tony trailed off when Bucky stepped forward and  stood really close to Steve .

\- I 've been gay as fuck for you all this time – Bucky  blurted out –  And it's been a hell of a long time, Stevie, so can we just kiss?

Steve froze for a split second, then his heart started to pound in his chest.

\-  _Finally, yes_ – Steve grabbed Bucky by the neck and kissed him on the lips. It was, by no means, a soft kiss. They bit at each others lower lips and their tongues fought the whole time. 

\- FRIDAY are you seeing this or am I going crazy? - Tony asked his AI – Tell me I'm going crazy, that will make me feel better.

\- You are not going crazy, boss – FRIDAY spoke up – Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are indeed kissing.

\-  Fuck – Tony swore – Tell Ultron to cancel the fight, I think I'm passing out.

\-  Language – Steve reproved jokingly as he broke the kiss. Bucky giggled, high on happiness after the kiss, and Steve beamed at him – Let's finish this. Then, I'm finishing  _you –_ Steve pressed his lips against Bucky 's once more, quickly.

\- Oh my, I really think I'm stroking – Tony turned to Thor – Help a brother out, will you? Just call the robots already so I can go home, talk to my psychiatrist. I'm traumatized. My whole life has been a lie.

Thor busted into laughter, but turned to Ultron.

\- Is that the best you can do? - the Asgardian challenged.

Ultron raised his arm and the robots multiplied.

\- You had to ask – Steve said as more and more armors crawled towards them.

\- This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted – Ultron opened his arms, as if to embrace the whole situation; the Avengers surrounded by dozens and dozens of robots – All of you, against all of me. How could you possible hope to stop me?

\- Well, like the old man said – Tony acknowledged Steve with a nod – Together.

 

***

 

\- Do you still want to go back to the country? - Bucky asked nonchalantly as the car rose more and more. They had been in the Wonder Wheel before, back in the thirties, in a double date, but Bucky concluded that Clint (and Nat) deserved a thanks nonetheless for the idea.

\-  Maybe for a quick trip – Steve said, his lips ghosting over Bucky's throat – I'm getting used to the city again. Don't wanna lose the rhythm.

Bucky giggled when Steve kissed the soft spot beneath his ear. It gave him tickles. Steve smiled at this then pulled back a little.

\- Bucky, can I ask something? - Steve fiddled with the long sleeve of Bucky's hoodie as he asked.

\- Sure – Bucky agreed easily.

\- How long… how long have you been in love with me? - Steve blushed. It was all so new and so amazing to him; he had never expect Bucky to reciprocate his feelings.

\- You should see a doctor about this blindness of yours, your punk – Bucky rolled his eyes – I've been in love with you since we're  _kids,_ Stevie.  Why do you think I was always cuddling with you?

\- I was always sick. Our heater was awful – Steve shrugged one shoulder – I figured you were just keeping me from dying of pneumonia.

\- And all the double dates? - Bucky lifted his eyebrows, suddenly curious about all the ways Steve interpreted his secret crush.

\- Thought you were being a good friend, just that – Steve said sheepishly.

\- I  never even stayed alone with a single one of those girls without you around , Steve –  Bucky pointed out.

\- Yeah, I noticed that – Steve blushed, hard – Was kinda happy for it.

Bucky could feel his cheeks getting hotter too.

\- So, uh, what… uh… what Tony said… about – Bucky cleared his throat – About you being… About you being a virgin – shit, that was embarrassing. Both of them busied themselves looking at New York's  landscape to avoid each others eyes – Is it true?

\- Yes – Steve admitted and Bucky sighed in relief. Steve decided to let it slide – What… what about you?

\- Hum… Natasha was too much to resist – Bucky said. Steve glared at him, livid, ready to throw him off the car in a hundred feet fall straight into the pavement – Kidding! Just kidding! Virgin. I'm virgin, too.

Steve calmed down, and as his anger left, a bit of his embarrassment returned.

\- So… - Steve ran a nervous hand through his hair – I think we  could… you know… do it. Together.

\- You mean, have sex? - Bucky said anxiously. His hand slid to his pocket.

\- Yeah – Steve agreed, then followed the movement of Bucky's right hand – Not here, though, Buck.

\- What about  in a house in the countryside – Bucky suggested with a grin – Somewhere quiet, like Clint's farm.

\- Sure – Steve nodded, his face burning with the thoughts that ran through his head about what he and Bucky would do all alone in a house without a single person around for miles.

Bucky's smile was as bright as the sun as he removed his hand from his pocket and pressed a small box at Steve' s hand .

\-  Could be our honeymoon – Bucky suggested.

Steve's heart stopped for a moment as he looked at the box, then back to Bucky's bright eyes.

\- If you say yes – Bucky paused, opening the box gently to show the golden ring inside – I already have a suggestion where we could go.

Steve just looked at the ring. The wind had been knocked out of him. He could just look at the ring; it was, without a doubt, made of pure gold. It also had a little star-shaped sapphire on it.

\- Stevie – Bucky murmured softly – Say something.

\-  _Fucking yes._

 

_***_

 

_-_ We could go fishing – Bucky suggested when they finished storing all of their cold groceries in the fridge – There's a river about two miles away.

\- Go fishing? - Steve raised an eyebrow, checking in the surroundings.

\- Yeah. Bruce said is relaxing –  Bucky turned to Steve and frowned – Everything okay?

\- I think so – Steve looked at his new husband – The food is stored properly. We've already unpacked, the generator has been turned on.

\- Yes – Bucky narrowed his eyes, curious – Everything is in place.

\- Then we can go fishing later – in a smooth movement, Steve scooped Bucky up over his shoulder.

\- May I know what's this? - Bucky asked, even though Steve could hear the smile in his voice.

\- What do you think it is? - Steve lowered Bucky over the bed – We're in honeymoon.

Bucky chuckled low in his throat as Steve climbed over him, pressing Bucky's body against the mattress.

The kiss that followed was slow and deep. To their eternal teasing by Tony and Nat, they did decide to wait until after the marriage to consummate the relationship. First, because they  _were_ a couple of old-fashioned idiots and second, because they had already waited ninety years. Both Steve and Bucky intended to enjoy each other at maximum for as much as they could without any world-ending crisis or false alarms involving Tony's experiments and Wanda's attempts to control her powers.

For his part, Bucky could just have melted then and there in that mattress just because of that kiss. Steve's lips against his felt heavenly,  and the soft slide of his tongue made a slow heat spread all over Bucky's body.

Steve buried his hands in Bucky's hair, pulling at the strands and making him moan straight into Steve's mouth. Bucky had cut his hair on the wedding day, so when they met in front of Thor (who better than a Norse God to preside the ceremony?) Steve was utmost shocked to find Bucky looking exactly like was almost seven decades ago. The only thing that was different was the metal arm, but Tony had promised them that, given a bit of time, he and Dr. Cho would figure out a way to remove the prosthetic HYDRA had attached to Bucky and replace it with a new arm of flesh and bone.

Steve was kinda getting used to it, though. In moments like these, when he was pressed close to Bucky and his skin was on fire, the coldness of the arm sent a  pleasant chill down his spine.

\-  _Ya lyublyu tebya –_ Bucky mumbled when Steve pulled away to breath e . Bucky gasped as Steve sucked at the sensitive skin of his throat.

\- What's that? - Steve asked without stopping his ministrations.

\- Shit – Bucky arched his back  whilst h is blood r a n southwards and his brain got dumber by the second – I spoke in russian, didn't I?

\- Yep – Steve slid his hands bellow the hem of Bucky's sweater, his thumbs digging at the unyielding muscles of Bucky's abs.

\- I love you – Bucky breathed out as Steve sucked a particularly vicious hickey into his neck. It would be gone within seconds, but it worked Bucky up to the point his dick got fully hard in an instant. He thrust his hips up against Steve's.

\- Nat wasn't impressed by your ability to ride horses that day, was she? - Steve asked playfully,  lifting his head to look at Bucky.

\- Nope – Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and used it as advantage to flip them over – Let's find out how good I am at riding men, shall we?

\- Yes, sir – Steve laughed. Bucky gave him a sultry smile and grabbed the lapels of his button up shirt, just to rip it into shreds in the next seconds.

Bucky pressed his lips against Steve's and let the kiss linger for a moment. Steve kept his hands on Bucky's waist, but had to let go when Bucky slid down, pressing his soft lips against Steve's throat and chest. Bucky smirked when he felt the slight tremors of excitement that coursed through Steve's body.

Just  when Bucky tried to use his metal hand to get rid of Steve's belt the blond grabbed a fistful of Bucky's hair and pulled slightly. Bucky groaned and looked up.

\- Come here – Steve asked, and Bucky obliged readily; kissing Steve was the best thing in the word and he never passed an opportunity to do so – Clothes. Off.

Steve pushed Bucky away so he could get rid of what was left of his shirt and pants. Bucky slid from the bed and did a quick work of shedding all his clothing before coming back to kneel before Steve.

Steve blushed, and so did Bucky. That territory wasn't uncharted to them, but still new enough to make them hesitant. Steve was unused to getting what he wanted, so having all of Bucky naked for him still stole his breath. The blond was still eager to look but careful to touch,  and so was Bucky. Well, except by the metal arm. His bionic limb never hesitated or faltered; it went straight to business.

So when Bucky reached out to slid e a hand down Steve's torso an d grab his dick, Bucky did with his confident left hand. He rested the trembling right one on Steve's knee, smiling to the gasp the blond let out as the metal hand wrapped around his cock.  He pumped it slowly, enjoying the way Steve's eyes closed and the broken moans that slipped past his lips.

Fun as it was watch Steve squirm under his hands, the ache in Bucky's dick begun to increase, so the brunette let go of Steve's member in order to straddle his lap. Steve  sat up and his hands found their way to Bucky's hips,  holding him still.

\-  Lube – Ste ve whispered, and Bucky nodded, leaning to the side to open the top drawer of the nightstand. Once he found the small bottle, he straightened and pushed it into Steve's left hand.

\- You do it – Bucky instructed, proud that his voice was even.

\- You sure? - Steve examined Bucky's face, searching for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty.  But his husband nodded and smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss. Even though Bucky didn't say a thing, Steve still heard the implicit “I trust you”.

Steve uncapped the small bottle and allowed the sticky fluid pour over his fingers. Then he closed it again and dropped it over a pillow.

Bucky's eyes were locked into Steve's as the blond reached behind him, fingers gliding over his hole and pressing ever so slightly. Steve pressed the tip of his finger in and Bucky's breath hitched, his whole body tensing up.

\- Easy – Steve whispered, pressing his lips against Bucky's chest and delighting himself with the hardness of muscle beneath the smooth skin – Relax.

Bucky drew some deep breaths to ease out the tension, his hands slowly relaxing the tight grip on Steve's shoulders. After a couple moments, the initial sting faded, giving place to an odd sense of fullness.

\- Alright? - Steve asked, and he too was panting.

\- Alright – Bucky managed to say with a short nod. Steve pressed his lips against Bucky's chest again, right above where his heart was pounding, and pushed his finger further in. This time Bucky was more prepared for the burn of the stretch, so instead of allowing his body to clamp down, he rested his chin on top of Steve's head and focused on breathing slow, getting used to the feeling of Steve inside of him.

Listening carefully to Bucky's breathing pattern, Steve prepared him carefully and slowly, all the while searching for the special spot he knew it would make Bucky feel pleasure like never before, and grinned broadly when he found it. Bucky gasped, his muscles tensing up and relaxing as Steve crooked him fingers, poking at the same place again and again.

\- What's-what's that?- Bucky stuttered, shuddering.

\- Your prostate – Steve said, pulling his fingers out of Bucky's blessed heat.

\- My what? - Bucky squeezed his shoulder, hard – Why did you stop?

\- Wanna get inside  of you before you come – Steve answered the second question, figuring he could answer the first one later. Bucky mumbled something in russian and pushed his hips against Steve, his cock rock hard against Steve's abs.

\-  _Stevie_ – Bucky clung to him, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck,  feeling oddly empty without Steve's fingers inside of him –  _Come on._

Smirking, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and swung to the side, returning them to their original position, with Bucky pressed to the mattress beneath him.

\- Sorry, horseman – Steve teased as he reached out for the bottle of lube again – We can test your skills later.

Bucky didn't complain; he just watched with hooded eyes  as Steve used the lube to slick up his own dick then positioned himself between Bucky's spread knees. Bucky pulled him for a  messy kiss.

\- Tell me if you want to stop – Steve broke the kiss and whispered – Don't stay quiet for my sake.

Bucky touched Steve's swollen lips with his flesh fingers and nodded once, anticipation running through his veins, making his skin feel hot all over.

Steve reached down between their bodies and positioned the tip of his hard cock against Bucky's hole. Steve kept his eyes locked on Bucky's when he pushed his dick inside Bucky's hot, tight channel. On the inside, Bucky felt like velvet, and Steve had to resist the urge to bury himself within him with a single stroke.

\- Okay? - Steve asked, breathless, as he waited for his husband to adjust to the intrusion. Beneath him, Bucky had his face slightly scrunched up, his body shuddering a bit.

\- Just… Give me a sec – Bucky 's hands gripped the sheets in an attempt to hold on to something as Steve breached him. The blond's cock was much bigger than his fingers and the stinging was much worse, but the sense of fullness was that came after the pain faded was much more fulfilling. Bucky finally relaxed enough to run his flesh hand through Steve's hair and encourage him softly – Move.

Watching Bucky closely, Steve pushed inch by inch of his dick inside of his husband until he was fully buried. Bucky was grateful for his husband carefulness, but soon his body demanded more, so he planted his feet on the bed and used it as leverage to rock his hips. Steve took the hint and started to thrust slowly into him.

Every now and then Steve would thrust particularly deep and a small shock of pain would make Bucky arch his back in discomfort, but in general he wasn't finding the whole thing displeasing. While Bucky was clearly relaxing and enjoying himself, Steve was dedicated in his mission to find Bucky's prostate again. It was easier said than done – the amazing heat and softness of Bucky's inner walls distracting him a great deal – but Steve persevered, pulling in and out until Bucky cried out loudly.

\- Steve! - Bucky then wrapped his legs around Steve, as if to bring him even closer – Over there. Again.

Steve smiled to himself, happy by the accomplishment of his mission and thrust even harder back inside Bucky, aiming at that spot again. Bucky's eyes closed and he bit his lower lip. His metal hand moved to stroke his neglected cock, but Steve grabbed his wrist and pushed it to the side. Bucky's eyes snapped open at that.

\-  _Stevie –_ Bucky whined, his voice failing at another wonderful wave of pleasure brought the magic Steve was working inside of him. Steve leaned over him and pressed his mouth against Bucky's ear.

\- You're not touching yourself – Steve  _ordered_ in an iron voice – You're coming only from my dick.

Bucky moaned at that, his body going haywire and writhing beneath Steve.  Heat pooled at the bottom of Bucky's belly, and he could feel that his cock was leaking already, his balls tightening. 

\- Steve – Bucky pulled at his hair so the blond would look at him. Steve's blue eyes were glassy, his lips red and swollen. Bucky pulled him closer and captured those lips, and just like that he was gone.

In the midst of the haze that his orgasm brought, Bucky was vaguely aware of Steve thrusting inside of him one more time before he, too, was spilling. Steve's hips came to a halt as he emptied himself inside his husband amazing heat. Steve blinked a couple times, slowly focusing in Bucky's expression of bliss. Then he smiled and dived in for another kiss.

They shared quick, shallow kisses for a while. Once Bucky's eyelids started to feel heavy, though, Steve carefully sat back and slid his soft dick out of him. Bucky winced a bit, but the pain was gone quickly and then Steve had laid by his side, bright blue eyes fixed on Bucky like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Bucky didn't find in himself to care. He was sure he was looking at Steve in the same way.

Steve reached out to tuck a lock of his dark hair behind his ear and let his hand rest against Bucky's jaw, his thumb brushing the soft skin of Bucky's cheeks.

\- Ready to go fishing? - Steve murmured. Bucky  let out a noncommittal noise.

\- Maybe later – Bucky said, his eyes closing in their own volition – I think I need a nap now.

\- Sure thing, old man – Steve grinned.

\- You're one year younger than me – Bucky pointed out, opening one eye to glare at him – Punk.

\- One year is more than enough – Steve beamed at him – Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) Thanks for reading and I hope you liked ^.^


End file.
